


We Danced

by Jacque_le_Prince (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Belly Dancing, Codependency, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, Kink Meme, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jacque_le_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a Doll, your life is easy. Please your king. If you're lucky, you can be his favorite. He might have rules and standards, but at the end of the day, it's no different from being in a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where Levi and Erwin are semi-antagonists (anti-hero I believe is the TV trope), so if that bothers you, you may not want to read this. Speaking of reasons not to read this, take careful note of those tags. If prostitution and the dub-con kink aren't your thing, please don't read any further.
> 
> Set in a no-titans belly dancers AU in England (yes, in England, not Arabia, India or Egypt. Which is why it's a completely alternate universe!).

 

"Here she is, Niles."

The hooded figure was led up to the throne by two soldiers at her side, one of which aggressively shoved her in the duke's direction.

The dark-haired man peered down at the cream colored fabric concealing the individual inside, leaning down from his throne to further inspect the prize brought to him. Without warning, he brought a hand up and swiped the hood from her head, making her flinch as dirty blonde hair flared slightly from the weak gust of wind created. Her exhausted gunmetal eyes were now shaken with anxiety from the sudden action.

"Hm," he said, stroking her worn cheek "You've been getting dirty," a smile stretched across his stubbled face "It adds a nice color to that pitifully pale skin of yours."

Although they were in his throne room, there was no audience prepared, the young woman instantly knew what was to come next. She was a Doll, after all.

"Come," Niles said, just barely above a dismissive whisper as he took her hand into his and began to pull her past the throne and towards the back door, the door that lead to his room. Yes, she knew exactly what was to come next. She was only sold to the duke recently to begin his harem of Dolls, but she had still not grown used to these nights. He had invaded her body only enough times to count on her hand. Other times, she just enticed him and the guests he would invite with her exotic dancing.

The black-haired man laid her down on the bed in the dark room, not even caring to pull off her cloak as her revealing Doll uniform showed. The girl didn't even care to watch Niles slip his hand into his own pants. It wasn't a sight she felt was worth seeing. At times like this, she decided to daydream when she realized she wouldn't experience much enjoyment from these nights. He didn't care much about pleasing her in return. He was rather sloppy and rushed.

However, upon allowing her mind to roam, her ears were able to pick up a strange crash from the throne room. Several muffled shouts followed by more crashes came next.

"N-Niles…"

The duke on top of her took the shudder as one of pleasure, urging him to only thrust deeper into her as he dove into his lust.

"Niles…!"

The panting man didn't even stop when the door opened, allowing light to pour into the room.

In a flash, Niles was swiped away from his Doll and was held down on the bedroom floor by a hefty blond male with a hooked nose.

The girl sat up in surprise, only to be led out of bed by a second blond man with an undercut. However, once her gunmetal eyes met with his deep sea orbs, the cold metal of handcuffs entwined around her wrists.

Wind zipped through her lungs as she acknowledged the shorter, ink black haired male behind her who she could now see was responsible for the handcuffs. Having turned around, he now had the opportunity to bring a cloth to her face, where the sweet scent of chloroform pulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Erwin loved his Dolls, each and every one of them. They were all special to him because he felt he gave them a better life than any duke, king, or prince out there could. He could remember the connection and spark he felt with each Doll he collected as time proceeded.

His Japanese rose had such a vulnerable state when they found her, but actually has a hidden fighting spirit that was matchable to that of his partner, Levi. He could tell she wasn't wholly oriental by her complexion and interestingly shaped dark eyes. He absolutely loved the way her cheeks reddened upon being irritated by Levi. Such a sultry color was befitting of her, Erwin thought.

His German poppy was ready to defend herself without surrender. Of course, Erwin wasn't a man who saw no as an answer. Her stubborn blue crystal eyes and defiant frown were challenges that he enjoyed. The way she often hid her face behind her blonde hair fringe was cute. There's no escape, little one, Erwin always knew.

Then there was his newest addition; his Russian orchid. Her ghostly appearance was quite impressive to Erwin, especially when they scrubbed her down in the showers to reveal her dirty blonde hair was a sickeningly pale platinum blonde, almost as white as an elderly woman's. Seeing how pale she was after being cleaned up showed just how little care she was given under Niles' house. Don't worry, Erwin thought, you'll have new opportunities here.

Sure, Erwin and Levi owned many other Dolls. They roamed the halls of the castle every day like house cats. There was Sasha, who often transported food to and fro between the kitchen and the other Dolls. She was given permission to do this as long as she only takes snacks. Mina often lounged in the garden. Rico could be found in the labyrinth of the library. Hitch would often nap in the living room.

It was quite a freelance energy, but there were still rules. The primary one as expected of all Dolls, anywhere was that whenever the king invited guests over, Dolls were obligated to dance. It was a time when Erwin and Levi could take pride in their girls, much like farmers taking pride in their livestock. Men from across town of higher classes would come watch the adolescent girls' hips sway and thrust. The hypnotic jingling of their beads shaking against each other filled the air along with the enticing scent of their sweat and the incense that was burned by Hanji to set the mood. Yes, even Hanji enjoyed the display every once in a while.

One night, after a dance, Erwin stopped his Russian orchid, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't spoken since we brought you in," the blond man said "You've been here for three days and we don't even know your name."

The violet-clad dancer parted her pale lips in hesitance.

"You know, I can guess by your skin and hair color that you're Russian," said Erwin "You also have the face of a Russian. Am I wrong?"

The Doll nodded "Natasha," she said, her accent extremely thick "Natasha Gruzinsky."

"Natasha," Erwin moulded his lips around the name like it was hard candy.

"I did not speak at first because I always used to speak Russian," she said, carefully punctuating her words "And Niles did not like that, not at all."

Erwin subtly nodded "I see," he said "Well, we  _are_  in England. Speaking your native language would be a problem."

Natasha nodded once "Understood," she said.

Erwin then patted her back "Go ahead and take a shower," he said as a form of a goodnight "It's getting late."

The girl walked past the man and navigated her way to the other end of the castle where the showers were.

In the changing room, she stripped herself of her purple bikini pieces, took off golden jewelry, and released her ghostly hair from its headpiece, placing them in a tiny pile off to the corner. Average townsfolk would be appalled that that tiny pile of clothing was her daily uniform. It was definitely much more revealing and flashy than what Niles made her wear.

Natasha then walked into the actual shower room and picked out the shower stall she would stay in. Part of her was almost relieved to be the only one in the shower room. Despite the business she was in, she could afford to be bashful every once in a while.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door open and close. The girl continued to relish in the warmth of the water pouring down on her and ignore the idea of another one of her housemates entering the showers until she felt her own shower stall door open.

"Ah-"

Slender arms enclosed around her.

"Hey there," cooed a familiar voice.

"H-Hanji?" Natasha stammered "What are you doing here? I do not need you to help me clean up, again."

When Natasha was first brought here, Hanji had scrubbed her down, as was their job for every new Doll that came in.

The brunette adult pressed against Natasha "Don't be so quick to decline the offer."

Heat flushed in Natasha's body as she felt the swells of breasts on her back.

"Wh…but I…" Natasha's questioning protest shriveled into a whimpering moan as Hanji placed their lips on the Russian's exposed wet neck, sucking slow and carefully enough to leave a mark.

"I am…only supposed to serve...Erwin and Levi," breathlessly said Natasha.

Hanji breathed against Natasha's shivering skin "I know," they said "To get new Dolls initiated and make you feel comfortable, they like for me to break you in."

Hanji traced their hands along Natasha's abdomen, teasing her around her navel. The Russian squirmed beneath the adult as their mouth continued to work on the pale flesh.

"H-Hanji…" Natasha dared to speak as the brunette played with her body "You have a woman's body…but you're not a woman?"

The adult cradled their chin on Natasha's shoulder "It's true, I accept both "they" and "she" pronouns, even though I have a female body," she said.

"But why?" Natasha squealed when a hand ghosted over her crotch in response.

"It's fun to keep people on their toes about your sex, don'tcha think?" cooed the brunette in an erotic tone "That's the beauty of looking so devilishly androgynous."

* * *

Months had gone by since that experience and Natasha has never viewed sex the same way again. When Levi or Erwin first pulled her into their rooms for her body, she found herself impressed and caught off-guard. Both had a dominating set of rules for their Dolls in terms of sex:

1.) The Doll must say when she is about to climax because she cannot cum without permission.

2.) The Doll cannot please herself without permission.

3.) The Doll must not cover her face (Erwin and Levi want to see her expression).

4.) The Doll must not hold back her moans (Erwin and Levi want to hear them).

All girls knew it was to make the sex more interesting and more of a challenge instead of the same monotonous deal. In most cases, some of the girls did enjoy the idea of orgasm denial and explicitness and often looked forward to the time either man called them forth.

However, none of that matter to Natasha anymore, because after that experience with Hanji, she came to realize something; she was a lesbian. The countless times Levi and Erwin entered her body only became more and more monotonous to her as time passed by. Her eyes had roamed to a different blonde and dark-haired duo; Mikasa and Annie. The two had stuck by her side since day one of her entrance into the castle. The three had a deep-rooted friendship. As most know, females tend to be more uninhibited in their signs of affection. Sometimes Natasha would find herself retrieving intimate feelings from those moments of affection.  _Attraction_ , love even.

But she knew the reality of the world she lived in. She was a sixteen year old Russian immigrant who was sold into England. Her only chance of living was by pleasing men as a Doll, a woman who was made infertile just so she could dance and be a mistress to her king. She was lucky enough to be given to such kind vigilante kings who took it upon themselves to free Dolls like her and treat them like princesses. She couldn't ruin it by chasing after what her sex yearned for.

* * *

King Levi wasn't stupid.

He knew some of his Dolls had been copulating in secret. Ymir and Historia had been a definite couple before he and Erwin even kidnapped them. Mikasa and Annie were showing the signs. Even his assistant Hanji has been sneaking out with his favorite Doll, Petra!

"The nerve of them…" growled the Frenchman, really referring to Hanji.

Erwin gulped from his golden wine cup, a line of the rouge liquid trailing down his chin "What do you plan to do?" he asked after setting it down on the table between his partner and wiping to microscopic line of red from his chin.

Levi's steel blue eyes locked onto Erwin's deep sea orbs "The same thing you did when Nanaba and Hanji were Dolls."

A smirk grew across Erwin's face.

* * *

Natasha and Annie sat on the large king sized bed they often conversed on during lazy evenings before dinner, smiling and laughing casually.

However when the door suddenly swung open, it startled both into silence.

Erwin casually strolled into the room as Levi pulled up a chair to sit before the bed.

"Alright, my Dolls," said Erwin "I have a special request for you tonight."

Levi then, too, pulled up a chair and sat before the bed.

"Instead of pleasing Levi or myself, I want you two to have fun with each other."

Both girls hesitated. Annie glanced at Natasha as if to assure herself the situation was real.

"That was an order, ladies," said Levi, who then smirked "Besides, it's not like it's going to  _hurt_."

Knowing hesitance was only going to worsen the situation, Natasha leaned over to Annie and gently took her lips into her own, placing her hand on her cheek for assurance. The Russian's breath shook slightly, feeling the gazes of Levi and Erwin laying upon the two females. Annie's figure remained frigid but calm, as if she was putting on a facade that this didn't faze her in the slightest. The sounds of their lips gliding across each other became louder and wetter as their mouths opened. A surprised moan escaped Annie's throat as their tongues crossed each other for a brief moment. The collective sounds created a moisture in Natasha's bottom piece.

"I've seen more adult situations in a nursery," Levi insulted.

"You know, I think it would be more helpful to take off those stuffy uniforms," said Erwin "You wouldn't want to get those dirty, now would you?"

Reluctantly Annie pulled away from Natasha's lips, glancing at her apologetically for a brief second before effortlessly freeing her breasts from her top piece. Being naked in front of the two males was nothing new to the girls, but for one another, it was foreign. Natasha returned the favor and also stripped Annie of her top piece, revealing her slightly larger breasts.

Before they could touch one another again, a door opened, different from the one Levi and Erwin came in through.

Mikasa entered in all confusion, staring at the scene the eyes of a deer in headlights. However, Levi took no mercy in her ignorance.

"You," he snapped his fingers and point towards the bed "Clothes off; get in."

"Wh-"

Natasha and Annie stared at their roommate and best friend in both embarrassment and shock as she carefully walked over, slipping off her jewelry and pieces of her Doll uniform.

Levi looked back to the girls "Did I say you could stop?"

Without warning, Annie resumed to her position by grabbing one of Natasha's breasts and taking the pale pink pigmentation into her mouth. The Russian gasped and the sudden action, but then choked on her breath when Mikasa sat behind her, enclosing her bare thighs around her hips and began to suck on and kiss her shoulder. Natasha moaned breathlessly as she clutched Annie's shoulders before her for support. It wasn't long before a shiver ravaged her body as a minuscule orgasm infiltrated her system.

Mikasa grinded her bare womanhood on Natasha's back, feeling every shake and shiver of the Russian give her another surge of pleasure. The dark-haired girl gave a whine of disappointment when Natasha ceased herself and grabbed her arm "Move back," the Russian ordered.

Mikasa obeyed and Natasha crouched just between Annie's thighs. She then pulled her bottom piece away from her crotch. The Russian gave a slow and sensual kiss to the milky lips. Annie released a shameful moan as she leaned onto her back, clutching her golden blonde hair. Natasha planted several lingering kisses on the fleshy valley, teasing her tongue up and down the lips and around Annie's love button. Just as the Russian was confident she was about to deliver a winning climax, she groaned as a slick finger slid deep into her own body, feeling the weight of a muscular body lay down on her and breasts press on her shoulder blades. Mikasa's breath fell on her shoulder.

"M-Mikasa…?" questioned Natasha "But, you haven't even piqued yet…"

The dark-haired girl panted "And you don't think with this sight before me…I won't…?"

Without warning, Annie's body tensed and a wave of liquid flooded onto Natasha's chin, causing her to sputter.

"Great," said Mikasa "Now you can focus more on this," another digit was added to Natasha's hole, causing the Russian to whine out. She bucked her hips into the rhythm, yearning for more friction.

"Tell me how much you like it, Natasha," whispered Mikasa against her ear.

The Russian's knees knocked against each other as her juices dripped down her thighs, her legs struggling to keep her upright in her immense pleasure "I-I-"

"Do you want more, Natasha-chan?" cooed Mikasa, purposely teasing her with her nation's honorific "Do you want me to keep going?"

Natasha gripped the sheets with her life "Yes…!"

"Tell me you want it, Natasha. Say my name."

"I…want it..."

"I can't hear you."

"I want more, Mikasa!"

With that, the oriental girl reached her climax, hanging her head down and letting her black hair shadow her face as the orgasm tantalized her senses. Natasha was soon to follow, sliding down on her elbows as Mikasa's fingers slicked out of her.

Levi clapped slowly.

"Beautiful show, ladies," he said with hints of a smile "No wonder you're Erwin's favorites."

The blond man chuckled and said "How could I doubt anything but the best from my Japanese rose," he motioned towards Mikasa "My German poppy," he motioned towards Annie "And my Russian orchid," he motioned towards Natasha.

* * *

Long after their kings left, the three girls showered and changed the sheets of Mikasa's bed all in silence. It was only when they were all laying in their own beds that Mikasa spoke up.

"Annie," she said "Natasha."

The girls sat up in their beds, looking at Mikasa's figure in the dark "No matter what Erwin and Levi make us do, I just want you to know that…" she hesitated, even in the dark it was clear that she shook her head "Aishiteru."

Annie's voice then came "Ich liebe dich."

Lastly, Natasha's appropriately thick Russian accent replied "Ya tebya lyublyu."

* * *

"Aishiteru" = "I love you" in Japanese

"Ich liebe dich" = "I love you" in German

"Ya tebya lyublyu" = "I love you" in Russian


End file.
